TRIZZZZZYYYY!
by VentisViper44
Summary: One-shot of Tripp and Izzy.


**I was watching **_**I'm in the Band**_** and decided that I needed to do a Izzy/Tripp fanfic so look now I'm doing one. I'm going to do a one shot though because I have enough stories that have chapters that aren't done but totally working on it. Okay um I don't own **_**I'm in the Band**_** that's all Disney and I think that's about it. Btw I am not going to physically type Derek's accent but we all know that he's British so I hope you know what he talks like.**

Tripp walked into school and went straight to his locker. He grabbed what he needed, closed his locker, than looked around for a bubbly brunette. Suddenly the bell for class rang startling Tripp. He looked around but still no Izzy. Sighing he trudged to class. _'Sure is going to be boring without her today.' _Tripp thought staring at the empty seat next to him. _'Wonder where she could be?' _

"Tripp Campbell! Am I interrupting your daydream about Ms. Fuentes?" His teacher asked slamming her ruler on his desk causing him to jump.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said can you repeat what I just said to the class."

"Umm?"

"Up on the board now!" She demanded, slamming her ruler again.

"Okay I'm going, I'm going. Relax woman." He said walking up and grabbing a piece of chalk.

"Now I want you to-"

_'Damn this is going to be a long day."_ He thought sighing.

* * *

><p>"Hey little man." Burger greeted, while standing in a fighting pose.<p>

"Hey Burger." Tripp groaned as he slumped into the couch.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Derek asked as he was setting up a laser grid.

"Stupid teachers, that's what." Tripp grumbled lifting up his feet so the lasers didn't hit him.

"Woah sounds harsh."

"Yeah, plus Izzy wasn't even there to help."

"Aww does Trippy miss his girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Uh huh keep telling your self that kid. Alright Burger whenever your ready!"

"Um what are you doing?"

"Well you see Burger said that he could do a double arabian over a laser grid without hitting a single one of the lasers."

"Okay then whats with the giant walffle maker?"

"Oh! I said that if he couldn't do it then I get to hit him with a walffle maker."

"But you guys never agreed on the size did you?"

"Nope."

"So you got the biggest one you could find and didn't tell him?"

"Basiclly."

"Okay this I have to see." Suddenly Burger runs in at full speed, leans forward and falls completely on his face landing right on several of the lasers.

"Whoo! That was better then I thought I was going to get." He says jumping back up. Suddenly the giant walffle maker falls right toward him.

"Oh boy this is going to hurt." **SLAM!** "AHHHHHH!" Burger screams flying out the door.

"Ouch." Tripp says as him and Derek wince.

"Duuuuudddeeeee." Burger says stumbling back into the room.

Tripp covers his mouth failing misrebly at hiding his laughter, and Derek lets out a small chuckle. Burger is covered with trash and has a banana peel on top of his head.

"That was the most AWESOMEST THING EVER!" He screams.

"But did it cause both physical and emotional pain?"

"Little bit, yes."

"Then yes it was the most AWESOMEST THING EVER!." Derek cheers next to Burger.

"Guys!" Ash screams running into the room.

"Yeah?"

"I jsut remembered something!"

"What?"

"We have that eatting contest today!"

"Oh NO WERE GUNNA BE LATE!" Burger screams running around looking for the vans car keys.

"Here," I say lifting them up lazily.

"Thanks mini man."

"See yah later man."

"By kid."

"Bye! Looks like it's just you and me." He whispers to the tv.

* * *

><p>It must have been about eleven o-clock when the sound of pounding woke Tripp up.<p>

"Tripp! Tripp! Are you there!" Came a small voice. "Please if your there answer the door!" It now sounded desperate.

"Izzy? Izzy!" Tripp yelled scrambling off the couch, flinging the door open.

"Tripp!" She screamed hugging him. Then she slammed the door shut locking it and closing the curtins on the windows and door.

"Iz? Iz? Izzy!" He screamed grabbing her shoulders, keeping her from moving. "What's wrong?" He asked softer, seeing the scared look on her face.

"My-my-"

"Open this door this instant!"

"He's come for me Tripp, please don't let him find me." She whispered hiding in his chest.

"Go hide in the kitchen and lock the door."

"Okay."

"And Izzy, whatever happens don't say or do anything."

"Promise, and Tripp be careful."

"Promise, now go!"

"I command you to open this door _**NOW**_!"

"Now, now no need for commanding I was just going to the bathroom."

"Is my daughter in here?"

"Who would that be?"

"Isabella, is she here." Tripp could here the annoyance in his voice growing.

"Oh Izzy? No she's not here."

"Liar!" And just as fast as lightning strikes the man connected his fist with Tripp's eye.

"Alright that hurt. But I swear I haven't seen Izzy since yesterday." The man just gave him a questionable look. "Now if you wouldn't mind get out of my house before I call the police." The man just left with an unhappy grunt and mumbling to himself. Tripp then walked into the kitchen.

"Tripp your eye!"

"Don't worry about it, I'll live."

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault." She says sinking to the floor.

"Iz, I promise I'm okay." He says sitting next to her. "But do you wanna tell me why your dad looks like he could kill an elephant?"

"I-I don't really remember. I think I said something to him and he blew his top." She whispered looking Tripp in the eye. That's when he noticed that her right cheek looked swollen and was bright red.

"Izzy?" His voice getting very serious. "Did he hit you?"

"I-I-"

"Izzy?"

"I-I t-think so, the whole night's really been a blur." She said her voice barely a whisper tears now welling up in her eyes.

"Oh Iz, don't cry." Tripp whispered pulling her into a hug. Soon the only noises that could be heard in the house were the ticking of a clock and Izzy's soft sobs. "How bout we go sit on the couch it's way more comfortable." He just got a small nod in return. He sighed and picked her up holding her bridal style.

"Tripp you do-don't ha-have to." She breathed out, looking up at him.

"You can barely talk let alone walk." He said now placing her on the couch.

"Thank you. And If you ever tell anyone that I was crying you will be dead."

"There is the Isabella we all know and sorta love."

"You love me don't lie." She said shoving him a little.

"Alright fine, I love you. Now let me see your cheek."

"Tripp I'm fine I promise."

"Fine be that way."

"How bout you let me see your eye."

"Maybe."

"Tripp." She wined giving him the puppy dog face.

"Fine"

"Thank you," she said happily turning his head. "Wow he really clocked you."

"Is it that bad?" He asks turning so he could see her face.

"Yeah it's getting pretty swollen. Guess were gunna have to make up some awesome story about how you were saving an old lady or something."

"Ohh, I like that. But how bout an old lady and her granddaughter."

"Now don't go over board, otherwise people won't believe you."

"Fine ruin my fun."

"It's my job."

"Oh really? As what?"

"As your best friend, silly."

"I thought best friends were supposed to be supportive."

"I am, I'm telling you that it's to much."

"Meanie."

"Yeah I'm the problem."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Excatly what I just said."

"Well you do have a problem." Tripp says in a playful tone.

"And that would be what?" She says raising an eyebrow.

"Well you can't breathe." He said laughing a bit.

"Tripp wha-" But she never got to finish because Tripp had pinned her down on the couch and was now tickling her. "Tipp...stop" She said in between laughs. "Come...on. I give...I give!"

"Winner."

"Meanie." She said staring up at the brown eyes in front of her. Tripp just flashed her a smile staring at her. Before they could register what they were doing, Tripp was leaning in, feeling Izzy's short, sharp breaths on his lips. Tripp hesitated for a sec, looking at Izzy one last time, before crashing his lips onto hers. Izzy couldn't believe her best friend was kissing her. But sure enough she was kissing back. Tripp licked and bit her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she was just about to grant when,

"We're back little man!" Burger's voice rang through the house. Causing Tripp and Izzy to break apart so fast, he fell off of the couch.

"Burger quiet, the kid is probally sleeping."

"Ow!" Tripp groaned.

"No dudes he's right there." Ash said pointing to the groaning Tripp.

"Uh hey guys." Izzy said as normal as possible.

"Hey Izzy." They said together. "Wait Izzy!"

"Hey Ash you so owe Burger and me."

"Why?"

"Because there so obviously together now."

"What no Izzy just needed some help on the homework she missed."

"Then where's the book? Unless you were working on chemistry?" Derek said raising his eyebrows.

"Derek nothing happened." Izzy said trying to help Tripp out.

"Then why is there lipstick on his lips?"

"Um, um, Tripp I've got nothing."

"Yeah me neither. But nothing really happened, it was just a kiss." He says quickly rubbing his lips.

"But it must've been one hell of a kiss because both of you are tomato red."

"Well..." They both started.

"OMG!" Burger shouted. "Will you two just admit you are hopelessly in love with eachother!"

"It's true kiddies. We've all heard you both say it."

"Okay I know for a fact I've never said that near you guys."

"Didn't have to. After the little dude said it we stole your diary."

"You did WHAT!"

"Ash!" Derek screamed hitting him on the back of the head.

"Iz, calm yourself." Tripp says grabbing her shoulders.

"I'm going to kill them!"

"Can't let you do that!" Tripp screams pinning Izzy back on the couch.

"Hey question little man."

"What Burger."

"Why do you have a black eye?"

"That's-ow Izzy don't bite me-another story."

"Let me go!" She wined.

"No Izzy I will not."

"Let me go!" She said while beginning to thrash under Tripp.

"Ugg fine!" He said.

"Really?"

"Yes but after this." He said leaning down crashing his lips back on to hers. "There feel better?" He asks pulling away.

"Fine I won't kill them. But they owe me."

"How bout getting back at your dad for hitting you?"

"That could work."

"Hey guys want to do something for us."

"Can I use the giant egg beater I got free with the waffle maker?" Derek asks super hopeful.

"Izzy?"

"That could work."

"Yes!" All three of them cheer.

"So you mind finding Izzy's dad and beatting the crap out of him?"

"Will do be back soon little man."

"Now you two kids behave."

"By dude."

Izzy let out a small laugh and said, "I feel bad for my dad." Tripp gave her a weird look. "Almost."

"Thought so." Tripp them gave her a devilish smile. "Now where were we?"

"Um you were on top of me and your lips were right, here." She whispers pointing.

"Oh that's true, now I remember." He whispers back planting his lips, for a third time, on hers.

**Awwwww, that's cute. Of course in the backround you definitly would hear the scream of a scared man, a britsh man, a really stupid guy, and of course Burger. Yay for finished things!**


End file.
